


You Light Up My World

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, In the Flesh BBC Prompt Fest, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jem has reasons for being excited about Christmas, Kieren is an awesome big brother, Simon comes over and everyone wears Christmas jumpers.</p><p>For <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html?thread=1557#t1557">this prompt</a> at the <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com">inthefleshbbc</a> <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html">Prompt Fest</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Up My World

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html?thread=1557#t1557) at the [inthefleshbbc](http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com) [Prompt Fest](http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html): With the Christmas season approaching, I would love to read a story with Christmas fluff. Can be any pairing but one person of the pair must be a PDS sufferer. Bonus points if one person is literally wrapped up like a Christmas present or if the story is funny.
> 
>  **Warning:** brief, canon-typical references to suicide (Kieren's).

_December 2013_

  
“Get up, get up! Kier! It’s Christmas morning!” Jem yells through the door of Kieren’s room before opening it and pouncing on the lump on the bed.

“Argh, it’s too early,” Kieren says to his pillow.

“It’s Christmas, Kier! We are going to have a wholesome family breakfast before your boyfriend comes over,” Jem says, bouncing on the bed to punctuate each word. “And then you’re probably going to run off to make out in your room while I try out my new fantasy role-playing game that mum and dad got me.”

Kieren rolls over to look at Jem who is already dressed in an ugly Christmas jumper with flashing lights. She’s wearing flashing earrings. He groans and shields his eyes. “You’re older than me now, how are you this excited about Christmas?”

Jem punches her brother lightly on the shoulder. “Ha, funny, Kier.”

“You’re not even a morning person,” Kieren grumbles and pokes at the ticklish spot on Jem’s side, finding it easily even without looking. She squeaks in surprised betrayal, squirming away with an involuntary giggle.

“You missed out on a few,” Jem says lightly, flicking Kieren’s toe before darting out of reach. “It’s payback. If I have to suffer through it, so should you.” She is smiling though and Kieren feels a rush of warmth for his sister. He loves that she doesn’t mince her words even though it makes him wince when it makes him think of the years in-between that he has no memories of and yet he’s certain his family will never forget. “Too soon?” Jem says. She doesn’t apologise and Kieren is glad for it.

“Well, you should totally appreciate my presence then,” Kieren quips, propping himself up on an elbow. “So don’t you expect to get anything else from me.”

“Hey!”

“I mean I walked towards the light and discovered that the light end of the tunnel was really Sandra Furness’ hideous Christmas display. That was, ” Kieren drops his tone. “…crushing. So much for the mysteries of the undead life.”

Jem makes a gagging sound. “Yeah, I think I would have just rolled right back into the grave.” She kicks at Kieren’s feet. “Now get up, lazy bones! You’re not getting out of helping with the food, I don’t care if you can’t eat it. I’m the one who’s gonna get told off for taste-testing.”

Rubbing at his eyes again, Kieren blinks and sits up slowly. “How do you know what you’re going to get anyway?” 

“I heard mum and dad discussing it,” Jem says, flipping her hair. “Mum knew what I wanted because I dropped a few hints about it but dad was feeling unsure about quote triggering unhealthy ways of coping with situations unquote. So to try and encourage me to get away from guns they bought me a fantasy game instead because apparently shooting coloured balls of magic is okay. What doyou think? Am I officially turning into a headcase now?”

Jem’s eyes look huge and haunted in the dim room and Kieren reaches over to hug her. He knows she’s scared and confused and frustrated and there are times that you either laugh or cry and you choose to laugh because if you cry, you don’t know if you’d be able to stop. He’d found that there’s only so that you can stuff away in a corner but advice and therapy isn’t what she needs right now, not from him, that’s why they are getting help. What Jem needs is for him to be there, to be her brother. That Kieren knows, even though it’s different now. Jem will always be his little sister.

“Jem, things have been pretty insane lately,” he says, not letting her go. “But, in my professional opinion as someone who has known you since you were a kid, you have always been...” 

“Badass!” Jem injects. 

“…short. I’m afraid it’s incurable,” Kieren finishes solemnly, fighting to keep the grin from taking over his face. 

“Kier!” Jem pushes at Kieren. “That’s not fair. Like, you’re not Mister Tall yourself.”

“Still shorter than me,” Kieren says smugly. 

Jem gives him a withering look and stands so she can pat Kieren on the head. “Right, baby brother, I’ll go and help mum out. I think I heard some clanging. I expect you there in five or I’ll drag you downstairs.”

Kieren stops Jem just as she gets to the door. “Hey Jem,” he starts. “You know mum and dad will still love you, even if it’s incurable. I mean, look at me.” Kieren gestures to his bare face. He’s gotten used to looking in the mirror and seeing the white rings around his eyes. 

Jem smiles, a genuine one. “Thanks.” 

Kieren can hear her footsteps on the steps and he turns to look through his wardrobe for some clothes.

A few moments later, he hears her shout, “Mum says don’t forget to wear your jumper! She put it on your chair for you!” 

Kieren groans when he sees it. It’s the same one as Jem has on except that it’s green. The jumper has a huge Christmas tree decorated with multi-coloured baubles on the front. He doesn’t stop smiling as he heads down to join his family.  
  
   
*

  
If Kieren could blush, he is sure that he would be a very Christmas shade of red right now. 

“They think, well, Jem thinks we’re totally going to-“ Kieren stutters. He shuts the door behind them. “You know.”

“To?” Simon says patiently, tilting his head to the side.

“You know!” 

“What?” Simon says, hiding his smile. 

“Do stuff!” Kieren says. 

“Stuff?”

“Stuff!” Kieren waves his hands around before covering his face. “Stuff-that-I-don’t-want-my- _family_ -thinking-about-stuff!”

“Hey,” Simon says, sitting down next to Kieren and peeling his hands from his face gently. He doesn’t let Kieren’s hands go. Kieren looks at Simon, at the white irises that match his own. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Kieren lets his shoulders drop, relaxing his posture as if he were exhaling. “No,” Kieren says with a small smile. “That wasn’t bad at all.” He squeezes Simon’s hands before releasing them. “They like really you, they totally want you as part of the family.”

It had been good. Simon didn’t say much and the Walker family had been a little talked out after the breakfast. There was a little bit of small talk but it was an intimate family lunch. Kieren suspects

it’s a little too soon to have so many people over at their place, after Amy. Still, being able to sit with his family and Simon, them both without cover-up and lenses in feels like freedom and hope. 

“Only them?” Simon asks teasingly. “Not you?”

“Okay, okay, yes, me too,” Kieren says. “I want to share my family with you.” He bumps Simon’s shoulder. “Since you’re going to be sticking around and all.” Kieren bites his lip, ducking his head. He pokes a finger at Simon’s chest. “You have a Walker Christmas Jumper as proof of your membership to this family. No take backs.”

Simon glances down at the multi-coloured lights twinkling beneath them, brightening up the dim room. The coloured glow surrounds their faces reminding  Simon of that night at the party. “You have me,” Simon says, repeating those words quietly like he’s repeating a promise. He leans forward to kiss the top of Kieren’s head. “For as long as you want.”

“As long as I want, yeah?” Kieren says softly, pulling Simon’s forehead to touch his.

Simon answers Kieren with a kiss and Kieren loses himself in the moment, feeling impossibly light-headed when they disconnect. 

“Merry Christmas, Kieren,” Simon says. “I think I might have left your gift at my place. Maybe you can come over tomorrow and open it?”

Kieren is still staring at Simon’s lips. “Yeah? You didn’t have to get me anything-“

“It’s just a little bit of…stuff,” Simon says with a smirk. He can see the moment when it sinks in and Kieren pushes at Simon’s shoulder with a laugh. 

“Merry Christmas, Simon,” Kieren says, tangling his hand in the Christmas lights on Simon’s jumper and tugs him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Anon for the prompt. I haven't written in ages but this show just gives me too many feels! It's a new comm and there are a few prompts up... feel free to join in! 'Tis the season of sharing the love. Merry Christmas Everyone! <3


End file.
